


Cool Off

by WaterandWar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterandWar/pseuds/WaterandWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some seamonkeys for you, at a beach. There is ice cream. What more do you want from me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Off

**Author's Note:**

> My side of a fic trade for one of my closest friends.

The sun blazed high overhead irritating the blond on this unusually hot day. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked, clearly bothered. Sun had been too excited to stay seated for long, with the tournament coming up and all. As he walked through the streets he wondered how he was going to get to Vale. He could take the airship with everyone else but that was no fun. A nice calm breeze blew through the air, easing his heat-induced suffering. He followed its source to find a nearby beach. The waves calmly laid themselves onto the shore before retreating back into their Infinite blue source. The sand grains littered the ground, shifting themselves under the weight of his feet. 

"Sun!" A voice called behind him. 

A smile grew on his face as he turned around to meet the blue haired boy. The boy bent over with his hands on his knees as he began panting. Sun raised a hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head well grinning like he just stole a cookie from the jar.

“Why. Did. You. Disappear?” Neptune spoke between pants without looking up.

“It’s too hot in there, dude” Sun complained, “Also how are you out of breath?”

“Could have told me” Neptune stood up straight, “and just for effect.”

“You dork.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true.” Sun turned to walk down to the water with Neptune behind him, arguing the while. Casting his shoes aside, Sun sat on a nearby rock and splashed the water around with his feet. Sun smiled wide, enjoying the cool water. Neptune watched his companion’s lighthearted facial expression as Sun enjoyed himself. A warm content filled Neptune even as Sun turned to face him with a questioning look.

“I’ll go get some ice cream to cool down more” Neptune turned towards the beach’s store, looking back to see Sun nod before taking off.  
Sun mimicked Neptune’s earlier actions as he stared at him, admiring his partner’s lower features. Of course with a smirk on his face. Bending down he cupped his hands into the water and threw some on his face. Gears started turning in his head as he looked in the direction Neptune disappeared in. A playful smile came to his face, replacing the earlier smirk.

Neptune soon returned with two banana splits in his hands. Sun took one from Neptune’s outstretched hand and began eating. Neptune placed his bowl down on the rock before joining Sun in the bare feet club. He threw his shoes in the same direction as Sun’s before rolling his pants up. Sun watched him with his playful smile, waiting patiently. Neptune looked at his friend curiously before reaching behind himself for his bowl. Sun began snickering as Neptune turned to find empty space.  
“Hey! You little-” Neptune looked back at sun to find his snack on the other side of him, just in sight. 

"What's the matter, Seaweed?" Sun teased.

"Dude, just give me back the ice cream" Neptune pleaded.

"Make me"

Neptune sighed at Sun's behaviour before returning the playful expression, "If you insist."

Before Sun could react Neptune interlaced his lips with the blond. Surprise marked Sun's face for a brief moment before melting into the kiss. Neptune's hand gradually entangled itself in the blond's mess of hair. In response Sun wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, giving a slight pull. His tail wrapped around the other boy's body, acting as a safety measure to keep his companion from leaving. 

Neptune's other hand pressed against Sun's back bring the two closer. Sun parted his lips giving Neptune access to more of him. The arms around Neptune's neck were now pulling harder to bring him closer. Their tongues now danced together as they generated more heat between their bodies. The hand in Sun's hair was now a fist, having hold of both hair and head in an attempt to leave no space between each other. 

Neptune slowly removed his hand from Sun's back and reached past him. Gradually moved it father on the rock till he felt the surface of the bowl. Just as slowly as he moved his hand he pulled away from Sun's face. Both stared at each other before Neptune took his bowl back and within Sun's view. Sun have him a offended look in return. 

"You said make me" Neptune shrugged.

"Good point" Sun nodded in return.

The blond grabbed his own bowl, located behind where Neptune's was previously placed. The two boys sat eating well they enjoyed the blue view. Sun glanced over at Neptune before laughing causing the blue haired individual to stare at him in confusion and suspension.

"Let me get it" Sun spoke before leaning towards Neptune's mouth. His lips kissed the ice cream stuck on the corner of Neptune's mouth. 

"Thanks" Neptune smiled as Sun pulled away, winking in response. 

After both boys finished they set their bowls aside and continued to watch the never ending waves. Sun lifted himself up with his upper body strength onto Neptune's lap, nuzzling his head into the boy's chest. He wrapped his tail around Neptune’s torso, keeping him close. In return the blue haired boy laid his chin on his cuddle buddy’s head. The two stayed like this before complaining about the heat again which concluded with Sun being pushed into the water.


End file.
